


A Thousand Years of Pleasure

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: On a hunt for ‘inspiration’ Jiraiya stumbles across a sight he will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 KakaNaru kink meme.

Title: A Thousand Years of Pleasure  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Prompt: seme!Naru hotspring smex. And voyeur Ero-sennin  
Pairing: Naruto x Kakashi + Jiraiya  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: On a hunt for ‘inspiration’ Jiraiya stumbles across a sight he will never forget.

Jiraiya paused as a familiar sight caught his eye; Naruto dancing around Kakashi and begging for ramen as the masked ninja walked nonchalantly through the crowds with his nose buried in a book. If he’d been in Konoha, Jiraiya would’ve walked up to them and tried to bum a meal and a drink or two out of the pair. As they were in a neighbouring village, he was more circumspect, one never knew when a ninja might be on a mission, not to mention the fact that Sakura could be hiding around any corner, and Jiraiya knew for a fact that she hadn’t forgiven him yet for peeking at her in the bath the last time he’d been visiting Tsunade. Using every stealth skill he possessed after a lifetime of spying on women in various states of undress, Jiraiya slid into the crowd and followed the unsuspecting pair. 

Their first stop at a ramen stand did not surprise Jiraiya in the slightest, he’d had far more than his fair share of the noodle soup whilst training the kyuubi container, what was surprising though, was the way that Kakashi paid for the meals without so much as a sour expression. The man was an expert of wriggling out on a bill, and usually prided himself on never paying for anything. Then his eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he watched Naruto casually pat the copy-nin on his derriere as he cashier handed over the change. Jiraiya couldn’t tell which was more surprising, the fact that Naruto would willingly risk losing his hand for a quick grope, or the fact that Kakashi never even flinched at the intimate contact. Something was going on here, and Jiraiya was going to find out exactly what it was.

He trailed the Konoha ninja through the crowds as they casually shopped for nothing in particular and witnessed countless more episodes of casual intimacy between the pair. It was far too nonchalant to be an act, and he doubted that the men were even aware of what they were doing, but it was obvious to anyone watching them that they were more than simply teacher and student, or even team-mates. Gnawing on his lip as multitudes of interesting plot ideas materialised in his mind, Jiraiya followed the pair out of the shopping district and trailed them to the edge of town, where they entered a prosperous looking onsen. Once again, Jiraiya was amazed to see Kakashi reaching for his wallet without even a token protest. 

Preferring to scout around the perimeter of the facility and peer through any and every convenient gap in the palings rather than pay to enter, Jiraiya turned away from the doors and settled in to wait for Naruto to make their location known. It didn’t take long before a familiar voice was singing the praises of the private bathing space. Jiraiya quickly made his way to the right section of fence and peeped through. Sure enough, he could see Naruto floating on his back in the water, with a naked Kakashi standing in the shallows and very obviously ogling the beautiful blond. Carefully dabbing at his nose, Jiraiya watched eagerly as Kakashi slowly slid into the enveloping embrace of the steaming water and moved gracefully towards Naruto’s gently bobbing body. 

Pale hands, dripping with water, made their way along the length of Naruto’s floating body, caressing and exciting him. Jiraiya marvelled at the expression on Kakashi’s face, a blend of love, contentment and mischievousness. All of a sudden, the blond was submerged, arms and legs thrashing, as Kakashi laughingly dunked him. As Naruto rose spluttering to the surface, Jiraiya watched the way that Kakashi allowed himself to be wrestled into submission. Then, all of his suspicions were confirmed as the two locked lips in a passionate kiss. There were hands everywhere and Jiraiya whipped out a blank scroll to start taking notes as he tried to ignore the growing tent in his trousers.

One of Naruto’s hands was now below the level of the water and Jiraiya couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but judging from the noises being evicted from Kakashi’s throat, it was something wonderful. Sneaking one hand inside his trousers, he watched avidly as the pair in the hot spring made their way back to the shallows. When the water was knee deep, Kakashi moved to the side of the pool and languidly hoisted himself up onto one of the rocks edging it. His back was to Jiraiya, and the toad sannin had a clear view of the way that his legs were spread invitingly, and the come-hither look on his face as he peered over his shoulder at Naruto was nearly enough to make Jiraiya swear off women forever.

Even as dense as he could be in certain situations, it didn’t take Naruto more than a moment to have himself plastered against his lovers’ back, his fingers working busily below the belt-line. The boy had an interesting technique, Jiraiya noticed, the first finger from each hand was extended forwards with his palms clasped together, almost as though he was trying to use a jutsu. Kakashi clearly had no issues with the odd manoeuvre, and was moaning like Jiraiya’s favourite whore as his much younger lover thrust his fingers forwards in a rough and choppy manner. He could tell, even from where he was crouching, that his student’s son was ready and raring to go, his erection hard and dripping in his eagerness. Not that Jiraiya blamed him; he himself was more than ready for a round of his own.

The sight of Naruto removing his hands from Kakashi’s ass and replacing them with his swollen organ was enough to make blood start to dribble from Jiraiya’s nose. The sounds that the pair were making certainly wasn’t helping, it was a wonder that the onsen staff hadn’t come to evict them yet. The water was sloshing in waves as Naruto started thrusting, surging up his thighs and splashing onto his swinging balls. Jiraiya started jerking his hand in time to his former student’s movements, swallowing his groans even as Naruto’s filled the air, drowning out Kakashi’s deeper moans. The copy-nin was not being idle either, Jiraiya could see his hand working busily as well, engaged in the same action as Jiraiya himself was indulging in from his hidey hole in the shadows outside the wall.

As Naruto’s thrusting sped up, the waves moving across the spring like miniature tsunamis, Jiraiya could hear Kakashi’s voice breaking as he begged for more and wished that he could see the copy-nin’s face. In his trousers, his hand was working frantically as he raced towards his peak, he didn’t want to be so caught up in his own moment that he missed his star’s finishes. As it was, Kakashi beat them all; a strangled cry rising up from his throat as thick white semen splattered onto the rocks in front of him. Naruto was only a heartbeat behind him, his orgasm clearly squeezed out of him by Kakashi’s spasming body. Jiraiya stared at them in wonder as his own release tore through him, muffling his cries with his fist. 

When he had caught his breath, he looked up just in time to see Naruto flop back into the water with a giant splash. Kakashi was still sprawled on the rock, panting and with cum dribbling from his ass. Wiping the last of the blood from his nose, and doing his best to ignore the sticky mess in his trousers, Jiraiya frantically started jotting down what he’d seen as his inspirations continued their bath. He could see it now, Icha Icha Onsen was going to be his best book yet.


End file.
